Mrs & Mrs Campbell IV
by Alex Monopoly girl
Summary: The fourth one-shot of the series. Naomily and Keffy as usual. Bad summary, I know, but if you read the others, then you know what's going on.


**TITLE****:: Mrs. & Mrs. Campbell IV**

**RATING****:: R (I keep it that way because of language and a tiny scene…)**

**DISCLAIMER****:: I don't own Skins of the characters. If I did…well, it would have been a bit funnier and not as dramatic, lol And Naomily would have stared in every episode, LOL. If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone, nothing else.**

**SUMMARY****:: Again, a few moments in time. I decided that I liked writing different moments in each one-shot so there will be a few Naomily moments and I'm throwing in some Keffy, just because I love them.**

**A/N****:: There's a bit of a "steamy" Keffy scene…That one is TOTALLY for ya, Rima. I know just how much you love Katie and Effy. Don't deny it, babes ;)**

**FEEDBACK****:: Yes, please! But I beg for mercy.**

**PAIRINGS****::**** Emily/Naomi and a good dose ****of Katie/Effy. **

-**Ms&MsCIV**—

**(Jumping a bit ahead of time, Emily's three months pregnant.)**

Emily Anne Campbell was a happy woman. She was a very happy person; she had a job she loved with her best friend and the woman she loved; she was happily married to the most amazing woman and the most important of all, she was carrying the child of said amazing woman. No, she was carrying **THEIR** child. She was pregnant and her wife was being even more amazing than she usually was. Emily had other reasons to be happy: her dad's gym, which he had gotten back with the financial help his daughter-in-law had given him, was going great; her sister was completely and absolutely in love and she and Effy were better than ever (lately they seemed even more in love than ever). Life was amazing for her...

Emily entered the living room holding a mug with her favourite herbal tea and placed the mug on the coffee table as she took off her slippers and got comfy on the couch, wrapped a warm blanket over her legs and reached out to grab the mug.

The morning sickness had kicked in unfortunately and that morning she had spent all her time in the bathroom at work. Both Naomi and JJ had told her to go home and rest before the redhead decided to listen to them. Emily had decided to relax on the couch with some tea and the book she was currently reading.

"Fuck no!" Emily whined to no one when she heard the doorbell. The redhead left her mug on the coffee table, put her book down next to the mug and slipped her slippers on before walking to the front door. "This better be fucking good or else I-"

Emily couldn't believe who was standing in front of her. Her hand instantly came up and placed it over her now slightly swollen stomach. She was barely showing but one could definitely see a tiny baby bump.

"Emily," Jenna Fitch said and the shock on Emily's face was replaced by anger.

"What the fuck are you doing here? How did you get our new address?" Emily practically yell in Jenna's face.

"I came to talk to you, Emily. Might I come in?"

"No. Leave 'cause I sure as fuck don't wanna hear anything you fucking have to say," Emily barked, not willing to give her anything.

"Please, Emily, I just want to talk."

"Alright. Say whatever the fuck you wanna say. And then leave."

Jenna tried to take a step forward, thinking Emily had allowed her to enter, but the redhead held up a hand.

"I ain't invitin' you in, Jenna. You're not entering my house. Just say whatever the fuck you want to say and then leave."

Jenna pressed her lips together, obviously biting her tongue. Emily gave her a raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Emily, can't we go inside to talk?" Jenna asked, looking around.

"You won't enter this house. This is the home where I live with my wife, where we will raise our children. You won't contaminate it with your presence."

"Your father has told me the news."

"Yes. So?"

"Oh, Emily, darling. I'm so happy. This is wonderful news."

Emily gave her a _'What. The. Fuck'_ look.

"A child is such a wonderful thing. I knew you'd see sense. I'm so happy! Now that you're back, Katie will see sense too and we'll be a family again."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Emily asked. She had a weird feeling of where Jenna was going.

"Tell me, is it JJ? He's such a lovely boy. Or is a friend from University?" Jenna asked, looking as if Christmas had come early.

"Again, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Oh, Emily, you don't have to pretend. Tell me, who is the father? I have always known you'd meet some lovely lad and that you'd get over this nonsense."

"**WHAT**? Are you fucking kidding me?" Emily practically yelled. She was outraged! How dared she..." You think I cheated on my **WIFE** with some stupid guy? How dare you come to my house, **OUR** home, and say all this shit?"

"Emily, I don't know why-"

"Mrs. Fitch, I inform you the child I'm carrying is my wife's. This baby is Naomi's," Emily cut her off.

"Emily, dear, I'm your mother-"

"Mrs. Fitch, you are wrong," Emily cut her off again. "My mother's name is Gina Campbell. **SHE **is my mother."

Jenna opened her mouth to speak again but Emily cut her off one more time.

"I stopped being your daughter ten years ago, Mrs. Fitch. Stay away from me, my friends, my wife, this house and don't you ever dare to come anywhere near our child."

Emily slammed the door shit and walked back to the living room. The redhead sat on the couch and instantly grabbed her phone from the coffee table but she hesitated...Naomi was at work, Katie probably was too, Effy was at her office...The younger twin finally made up her mind and pressed the _call_ button.

"Mum?" Emily said when the soothing female voice answered. "Can you come? I'm at home." Emily could feel her eyes watering and her voice breaking. The redhead took a deep breath. "Please?"

After getting an affirmative response, the redhead dropped her phone back on the coffee table and simply waited...She couldn't believe it! Of **ALL** the things Jenna had said over the years, that was the worst of **ALL**! How dared she...How...

Not even five minutes later, Gina Campbell rushed into the house and ran to the living room, her heart instantly broke at seeing her daughter-in-law silently crying.

"Oh, love..." Gina walked to the couch and wrapped her long arms around the small girl, who somehow seemed to be smaller, as she sat next to her. "I'm here, I'm here...Emily, love, what is it? Why are you crying? Did you have a fight with Naomi?"

Still sobbing, Emily told her what happened, stopping only to add the appropriated insult. Ginny simply nodded, never letting go of Emily's small frame, as she listened. The eldest Campbell felt the anger rising within her at that woman, how could she hurt wonderful Emily like that? But Gina knew that getting angry wouldn't help Emily at all.

"I'm so angry, mum," Emily finished and furiously wiped away the tears from her eyes with her sleeve. Gina grabbed her hand and looked right into Emily's brown eyes.

"I know you are, love. But don't listen to her. She obviously can't appreciate the amazing daughters she has. Don't let anger poison you, Emily. You have to remember that your family, the people who loves you for who you are, are all with you. And we all are very proud of ya, Emily."

Emily took a deep breath and managed to give her mother-in-law a small smile.

"Why can't every mum be like you, Gina?" Emily asked.

Gina chuckled and gave her daughter-in-law a _'DUH!'_ look.

"I'm afraid there's only one of me, love," Gina joked and got a small giggled from the redhead girl.

"As if we didn't already know that." The redhead grew serious again. "I love you, Gina. You've always been amazing to me. And not just me, everything you've done for Katie and Effy, even Cook after he got out of jail..."

"Love, I didn't do anything. You all are wonderful people who just needed some guidance and somebody to believe in them, that's all. And I love you."

Emily smiled and hugged her mother-in-law. The eldest Campbell instantly returned the hug and placed a motherly kiss on top of Emily's head before letting go and standing up.

"What'd ya say if I make some of my famous chicken and noodles soup and maybe some chips for lunch?" Gina suggested with a smile.

"Oh, that'd be awesome, Gina."

"Then follow me, dear. We're gonna keep that grandchild of mine well fed."

"Yes, please, feed us, mum," Emily joked as she followed her mother-in-law to her kitchen, feeling a hell lot better.

-**Ms&MsCIV**—

The elevators door opened and the only person inside, a girl, stepped out. Calmly she walked to the familiar desk, the sound of her black high heel leather boots filling the space. The girl was wearing fitting black dress slacks, a fitting dark blue shirt that made her eyes pop out, and a black pencil jacket to complete the work outfit.

The dirty blonde haired woman in her mid forties behind the desk looked up from what she was typing in her computer and smiled politely at her.

"Good morning, Miss Stonem."

"Good morning, Stella," Effy said back politely. "Is she in there?"

"Yes, she is. I'll announce you," the woman, Stella, said before grabbing the receiver of her phone.

"Thank you."

In a second, the assistant announced Effy and the brunette was told to just enter the so familiar office. The young psychiatrist nodded and walked to the wooden door, entering without knocking. The office was wide and stylish; there was a small black leather couch with a coffee table, a mahogany desk in the middle of the room and a mini-bar in the far corner. There were two huge windows that provided natural light to the room. Effy smiled when she saw her beautiful girlfriend close her laptop and stand up to greet her.

"What you doin' 'ere, babe? Not that I don't like seein' ya, but thought you were super busy today," Katie said hurriedly as she walked around her desk and wrapped her arms around Effy's waist.

Effy simply dropped her briefcase onto the floor, shrugged off her jacket, threw it away and wrapped her long arms around her girlfriend. The taller girl walked forward, pressing the smaller body against the edge of the desk. The blue eyed brunette smirked before leaning in and taking her girlfriend's supple lips into a languid, soft kiss.

"A patient cancelled and felt like seein' ya, babe," Effy admitted and lowered her hands so she was holding her girlfriend's powerful hips.

"Well, I'm glad you came, Eff. What'd ya say if we go out for lunch? There's a new place-" Katie kept talking about the new Greek place that opened a few blocks from the office but Effy wasn't listening anymore. All her senses instead were assaulted by the beautiful and sexy as fuck sight that was her girlfriend wearing a dark purple pencil skirt that barely reached mid thigh, a dark red leopard print top with a really low neck line to show off the all mighty Fitch Breasts and a tiny jacket that matched the skirt. And of course the always present dark purple four inches _'fuck me'_ heels. _'Always looking fit as fuck, babe,'_ Effy thought but her thoughts were interrupted by a hand smacking her arm.

"Stop perving! You didn't listen a fuckin' word I just said. Bloody perv," Katie scolded and frowned. Effy gave her that raised eyebrow she knew drove Katie insane.

"I can perv on you all I fucking want, babe. You're mine." Effy leaned in again and placed a sweet kiss on Katie's red lips. "And you look especially beautiful this morning." Another kiss was placed upon Katie's face, this time on her cheek and Effy could sense the frugal smell of her girlfriend's favourite perfume. "And I've been thinkin' 'bout you the whole fucking morning, babe." Soft lips caressed even softer skin as they made their way to a pale elegant neck. Katie instantly tilted her head backwards to give her girlfriend more room and bit her lower lip to stop herself from moaning out loud when Effy started softly nipping and kissing her neck.

"Babe, we should lock the door." Effy's hands wandered lower and started pulling up her short skirt. "Eff, babe, let me go lock the door."

Effy pulled away just enough to give her girlfriend a hungry look, as her hands never stopped pulling up Katie's skirt until she cupped the shorter girl's buttocks with her hands.

"Just tell Stella not to pass any calls, babe. I really want you," Effy purred and Katie whimpered when Effy lifted her up onto the desk.

Katie reached out and pressed a button in her phone.

"Yes, Miss Fitch?" Stella's voice sounded through from the loudspeaker.

"Do I have any meeting planned for this afternoon?" Katie asked and swatted her girlfriend's hands away from her lower parts. The eldest twin gave her girlfriend a warning look but Effy just shrugged and smirked before continuing to kiss her neck and down to her collarbone.

"No, Miss Fitch."

"'Kay. Don't pass me any calls, I'm taking the rest of the day off," Katie told her assistant.

"Of course, Miss Fitch."

The conversation ended and Katie shrugged her jacket off, giving her girlfriend a sultry look as she threw the jacket away. Effy smirked when her girlfriend placed her hands flat on the wooden surface and lifted her hips up for her. The blue eyed brunette quickly slid Katie's purple knickers (leave it to Katie to match her clothes with her underwear) off.

"You still didn't answer my question, babe. Wanna go out for lunch?" Katie asked and held her breath as Effy's hands caressed her knees and her thighs...

"I've got all the lunch I want right here, babe," was Effy's response. "I think the question now is: Can Katie _Fucking_ Fitch keep quiet as I go down on 'er?" Effy asked mischievously and Katie actually gulped.

"That's...a pretty good question, babe," Katie breathed out.

"Guess we'll have to find out, won't we?"

It was a good question indeed...And it took a couple of tries to find out if Katie could keep quiet...

-**Ms&MsCIV**—

"So, tell me, dear, how are you doin'? Any morning sickness yet? Any craving?" Gina asked whilst they both enjoyed her famous chicken soup.

"I'm doin' pretty good, actually. Yeah, got a bit of morning sickness but it ain't as bad as I thought. I've had worse hangovers," Emily joked. "This morning was a bit rough so Naomi and JJ told me to come home and relax."

Gina laughed.

"You're her boss and she sent ya home, love?"

"Fucking pulled the wife card," Emily shrugged and giggled.

Gina laughed and shook her head.

"Sometimes I still can't believe my little Naomi is married and about to become a mother," Gina commented with a small smile. "Despite the fact I think marriage is patriarchal and stuff...every mother dreams with seeing her daughter getting married and forming family, ya know..."

"Yeah, I know."

"And know what? I'm glad my daughter pulled her bloody head out of her bloody arse on time. I couldn't have wished for a better person for Naomi," Gina told Emily. "You complete her."

Emily smiled into her bowl.

"I've loved her for half of my life, Gina. And now I'm sure she's loved me for half of hers," Emily told her mother-in-law with a happy smile.

"That is real love, dear. Don't forget it."

Emily gave her a beaming smile and under the table she placed her hand over her belly.

"I know."

-**Ms&MsCIV**—

The front door opened and Naomi entered the house, one hand holding her leather briefcase and the other holding a black bag. The blonde closed the door with her foot and checked her wrist watch; it was almost 8:30.

Naomi walked straight to the kitchen, hoping to catch her wife cooking dinner, since she was starving and Emily just looked amazingly cute whilst cooking. But instead she found her mother.

"Mum, what the fuck are you doing here?" Naomi asked as she placed her briefcase on one of the chairs. Then she grabbed the black box from the bag and put it in the fridge.

"Good evening to you too, dear. I'm here 'cause Emily called me this morning, love," Gina answered as she checked over the pasta and sausage she was preparing.

"Why'd she call you? Is she okay? What are you still doing here?"

"Tough day at work, Naomi?" Gina asked, giving her daughter an arched eyebrow to make her realize she wasn't being nice at all.

Naomi sighed.

"Sorry, 'kay? I kinda was hoping to have some time alone with Em, ya know? Where is she, by the way?"

"She went to shower whilst I cooked. Don't worry, love, I'll leave when she comes out of the bathroom."

"Was she okay? Why'd she call you?"

"You should wait and ask her, love." Gina avoided her daughter's eyes but Naomi saw it anyway. Something was going on...

"Mum, is Emily okay? Is it the baby? Tell me what the fuck is going on," Naomi spoke and she didn't realize she was raising her voice. But just the idea of something happening to Emily or their baby...

Gina sighed and looked at her daughter.

"They're both okay, love. They're perfectly fine. Emily was a little bit upset, that's all," Gina replied.

"Why?" The eldest Campbell opened her mouth again to tell her daughter to wait to talk to Emily but Naomi beat her to it. "Just fucking tell me, mum!"

"That woman...Jenna...came by this morning. She made Emily upset but she didn't wanna bother any of you so she called me," Gina explained quickly.

"Fucking hell, what did she do?"

Gina sighed and told her daughter everything Emily had told her...And Naomi was fuming with anger. How dared that woman go to **THEIR** house and make her wife cry?

"Where you goin', love?" Gina asked when Naomi checked if she still had her car keys and marched over to the door of the kitchen. Her daughter looked at her, her eyes glowing dangerously and for just a tiny second Gina was scared of what Naomi could do.

"To finish this shit for good."

Naomi stormed out of the house and practically ran to her car. The blonde got in the driver's seat and she was pretty sure she left tires mark on the driveway.

Sooner than she realized, the blonde stopped her care in front of the new Fitch residence and stepped out, slamming the door shit. Before she could even think about her actions twice, Naomi walked to the door and started pounding on it with her fist.

Only a few seconds late Rob opened the door and looked at her, clearly shocked to see her there and so angry.

"Naomi, kid, what-"

"Tell your fucking wife to stay the fuck away from mine!" Naomi yelled in her father-in-law's face and entered the house, not caring she wasn't invited. She had something to say and she was going to say it whether they liked it or not.

"Naomi, love, what? Are you okay?" Rob asked, concerned because he had never seen his daughter-in-law so angry.

"NO! I'm not fucking okay, Rob! Where is your fucking wife?" Naomi yelled again.

"Naomi, calm down, kid. What happened?"

"Wanna know what happened, Rob? Your fucking wife came by the house today! She made Emily fucking cry! **AGAIN**! Your fucking wife had the fucking nerve to come to **OUR** house and tell Emily it was fucking great she had finally seen sense and shagged a guy! And I'm fucking sick of this! I fucking respect you, Rob, but you better fucking man up or I'll beat the living shit out of her! For real! I will **NOT** allow her to keep trying to hurt Emily!"

After having obviously heard somebody yelling, Jenna entered the room and her face lost all colour when she saw Naomi standing there, furious.

"Jenna, is it true what Naomi said? You went to their house and made Emily cry again?" Rob asked his wife, truly surprised.

"Rob! How can you believe the lies this...girl is saying?" Jenna asked, acting as if she was outraged. Naomi noticed her hand instantly started playing with the pearl necklace around her neck.

"I don't give a shit what you think! But stay the fuck away from **MY** wife! Christ! Do you really enjoy hurting your children this much?"

"Jenna, Naomi has no reason to lie," Rob said, feeling the disappointment towards his wife.

"Rob, you certainly don't believe her! She has done nothing but ruin both Emily's and Katie's lives!" Jenna yelled at her husband.

"I ruined their lives? Are you fucking mental or just plain stupid?" Naomi yelled back, forgetting that the woman she was yelling at was after all her wife's mother.

"Don't you dare speak to me, you worthless piece of shit!" Jenna shouted in Naomi's face.

"I am a piece of shit?" Naomi asked, not yelling but her voice still sounded pissed off. The blonde stepped closer so she was standing right in front of Jenna. "I am a piece of shit, Jenna? Know what? I **AM** a piece of shit, because I hurt Emily before. But know what else? I changed, I became a better person. For her. And she forgave me. We left it all behind and now we're making a family together. But what you did to them? What you're obviously still trying to do? That's unforgivable. And unforgettable. And I won't allow you to hurt her, fuck it, either of them. Emily is **MY** wife; I don't want you anywhere near her or **OUR** child."

The Naomi stepped back and looked at Rob.

"You're a good guy and I fucking respect ya. In fact, I think you'll be an amazing grandparent. But fucking man up, for Christ's sake! And fucking keep your fucking wife away from **MY **family, Rob. Or I'll take legal measures. And don't fucking doubt I will," Naomi threatened, willing to do it if she had to.

"I'm sorry, Naomi, love," Rob apologised for his wife's behaviour one more time. "You're right, kid. But legal measures won't be necessary."

"I truly hope so, Rob," was all Naomi said before leaving the house. Rob closed the door, shaking his head and sighed.

"Rob, you seriously don't-"

"Enough, Jenna. Just...enough. You have hurt our daughters enough, why don't you just leave 'em alone?" Rob shook his head again. "I'll be upstairs, packin' my bags."

"Packing your bags, Rob?" Jenna asked, confused.

"The kid's right, it's time for me to man up. I can't continue 'ere with ya, seein' how you hurt our children. I'm leavin' Jenna."

-**Ms&MsCIV**—

As if it was a déjà vu, Naomi entered her house again and instantly walked into the kitchen. Emily stood up when she saw her and the blonde wrapped her arms around her, kissing her wife's forehead.

"Well, girls, dinner's ready, you just have to serve it. I'll be heading home now," Gina said and smiled, knowing they both would be okay.

The girls pulled apart but Naomi kept an arm around Emily's shoulders.

"Stay, mum. Have dinner with us," Naomi suggested her.

"No, thanks, love. I gotta get home and feed Kieran with real food. God knows that if I let 'im, all that man eats is chips and beer," the eldest Campbell joked before placing a motherly kiss on both Emily's and Naomi's cheeks.

"I'll walk you to the door, then," Naomi said.

"Thank you, Gina...for comin' and all."

Gina shook her head.

"Don't have to thank me at all, love."

Naomi and her mum walked to the door and the youngest blonde grabbed her mum's hand.

"I really thank you, mum. For being here for her and all." Naomi shook her head and gave her mom a small smile. "I know I don't say it often but I do love you...you annoying old cow," the girl added, obviously joking.

Gina simply laughed.

"You wouldn't be my thick headed, stubborn Naomi if you started sayin' it all the time, love. And like I told Emily, you don't have to thank me."

"Still, mum..."

Gina shook her head once again and placed another kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"Spoil 'er a bit tonight, love."

"Was planning to, mum," Naomi winked and her mother laughed again.

The blonde closed the door and sighed before walking back to the kitchen. Emily was placing the plates on the table. Naomi walked around the table and wrapped her arms around her wife's smaller body. Emily instantly nestled herself in her wife's embrace and rested her head on Naomi's chest.

"We should eat, baby. It'll get cold," Emily suddenly said although she was enjoying the soft caress over her belly.

"Don't you wanna talk about this?"

"I wanna eat first, Nai."

Naomi smiled as she let go of her wife's small body and quickly pecked Emily's lips before sitting in her usual seat.

They ate in silence, glancing at each other from time to time and sharing small smiles. Incredibly, Emily was starving. It seemed that being pregnant made her eat double, even when she was being all emotional (oh yeah, she had a couple of episodes like that involving a super cute puppy in the telly). The week before she and Katie had gone for lunch together to have some _'sister-time'_ and the eldest twin couldn't help to tease her about how much she was eating. Her only response was _'Am eatin' for two, bite me.'_

When they finished eating, Naomi took care of the dishes and Emily went directly to bed after kissing her wife's cheek and telling her she'd wait up for her.

Naomi watched her go and sighed but she quickly washed the dishes, grabbed her surprise from the fridge and headed upstairs. The blonde hated to see her wife upset, she hated not being able to take away the pain for her. _'Can make it better though,'_ Naomi thought as she opened their bedroom door. Emily was already in bed, wearing her usual tank top and boxer shorts, waiting for her. Naomi placed the box on her night table and took her clothes off, leaving on just her knickers. As she got under the covers, Emily instantly scooted closer and snuggled up to Naomi's side.

"I heard you storming out of here," Emily stated as Naomi wrapped one around her and the redhead snuggled closer to her wife. "Where'd you go?"

"You damn well know where I went, love," Naomi answered calmly.

"Why'd you go there, baby?" Emily looked up to her wife, frowning slightly. She wasn't mad, she was just a tiny bit worried.

"To have a little chat with your dad and the Senior Fitch Bitch," the blonde replied and took a deep breath. "I told 'em that if Jenna didn't stay away from us I'd take legal measures."

"Oh, Nai...You didn't have to do that..." Emily smiled and kissed her wife's cheek. "Can you even do that, for real?"

"She's causing my pregnant wife psychological pain, 'course I fucking can, babe. How are you feeling about this though?"

"This morning I was fucking pissed off, baby. But I'm okay now. Gina made my day, don't worry," Emily answered and smiled when Naomi kissed her temple and her hand started caressing her swollen stomach under her tank top. "That feels kinda good."

"Are you really okay, Em?" Naomi asked, needing to hear her wife was really okay.

"Yeah I am. Especially now I'm with you, baby," Emily said with a flirty grin. Naomi smiled and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Always tryin' to charm your way into my knickers, babe," Naomi teased and Emily giggled, which made Naomi feel extremely better because it meant Emily was okay for real.

"Always, beautiful," the redhead flirted with a cheeky smirk.

"Cheeky cow." Naomi rolled her eyes but Emily's fingers started tracing bigger and bigger circles over her hips. The thin but strong digits started moving upwards, over Naomi's stomach and ribcage. The blonde's breath got caught in her throat when a single finger trailed up over the valley between her breasts...

"Wanna satisfy a craving, baby?" Emily purred and Naomi nodded dumbly.

The blonde's eyes shot up when Emily sat on the bed, grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head...

"Hey! What's that?" Emily asked as she dropped her tank top and pointed at the black rectangular box in her wife's night table.

"That's something I got you. Since you had a rough morning with the morning sickness and shit I thought you could use it," Naomi answered and sat up against the headboard. The blonde reached out, grabbed the box and presented it to her wife. "It's those chocolate truffles you like so much. The ones with the strawberry cream inside..."

Emily's eyes widened in surprise and then smiled happily.

"Aww, Nai...You're so bloody amazing," the redhead breathed out as she grabbed the box and opened it. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Just wanted to do something nice." Naomi shrugged but inside felt really good for making her wife happy.

Emily smirked cheekily at her wife when an idea struck her.

"Know what would be nice?" The redhead asked and Naomi silently gulped when she saw that dangerous spark in her wife's eyes. Emily moved so she was straddling Naomi's thighs and grabbed one of the chocolates, biting softly onto it. The shorter girl couldn't help to moan as the sweet taste of the chocolate mixed with the strawberry cream touched her tongue and gave her wife a sultry look.

"What is?" Naomi breathed out, completely mesmerized by the erotic sight.

"You covered with this," was all Emily said and Naomi gulped again.

'_Fuck. Me...'_ was all Naomi could think as Emily leaned down to kiss her lips...

-**Ms&MsCIV**—

**(That same night in Katie's and Effy's flat)**

"Babe, I'm done with the dishes. Wanna watch some telly in bed?" Katie asked as she entered their bedroom. "What the fuck are you doin'?"

Effy was on the floor by their bed doing sit-ups in her underwear. Katie stood before her and gave her an arched eyebrow.

"Exercise," was all Effy said, sounding a bit out of breath, and stopped. The blue eyed brunette started stretching her arms over her head and Katie couldn't help to admire her girlfriend's full rounded breasts trapped inside a black bra. Effy's body was a bit sweaty and looked so fucking hot that for a second all Katie wanted was to shag her fucking brains out...again...

"Why the fuck are you exercising?" The brunette twin asked and tilted her head to the side in order to check out Effy's arse as the taller girl bent over. "The only exercise you ever did is shagging."

"Just feel like doin' some exercise, babe. And shagging's still my favourite way," Effy joked as she stopped completely and smiled at her girlfriend. "Gonna go to shower. And yeah, some telly would be nice."

Effy quickly left the room and Katie licked her lips as she watched her girlfriend's arse sensually walk out as she left. _'What the fuck is goin' on with 'er?'_ The eldest twin wondered to herself. Since announcing she was going to quit smoking, she was doing that great, by the way, Effy had changed a little bit. The taller brunette had started working out, both at Katie's dad's gym and at home, Effy was also eating healthier. And if it was possible, the tall brunette's libido had hit the roof; she had became fucking insatiable and had started practically pouncing on Katie as soon as she saw her.

Katie couldn't help to notice the change. Effy was being more...romantic too. Since they got together the tall _'always cool as fuck'_ girl had became the perfect boyfriend Katie had always dreamt of, always doing small gestures to make her feel appreciated, loved and beautiful. It was true what she had told Emily, Effy didn't waste time and breath saying how much she loved her all the fucking time, no, she directly showed her: a romantic homemade dinner, a little weekend trip to somewhere nice, even poetry, and of course all the new stuff they had tried in bed...That same morning, Katie had being woken up by sweet kisses being placed all over her face and neck, and breakfast in bed. And after their sudden _'experiment'_ (turns out Katie was able to keep quiet, after all) in her office, they had gone out for lunch to the beautiful new Greek place and after getting home they had shagged the day away...

Katie had tried not to push her girlfriend into revealing what triggered the change but it was starting to really bug her. She wanted to know what was going on with her girlfriend...especially before her own thoughts started to betray her...

'_Fuck it, I'm askin' her,'_ Katie thought as she got ready for bed. The twin decided to wear a black nightie: it was one the most conservative piece of clothing she had, and that was saying a lot since it didn't leave anything to the imagination.

Just as she was getting comfortable in their Queen sized bed (under the white covers that had a huge black rose in the centre. Effy's choice, obviously), Effy entered the room completely naked, wearing nothing but a short black silk robe. The robe was completely open, hanging lose from her small shoulders, giving Katie the beautiful sight of her naked front.

"Have a nice shower, babe?" Katie breathed out as her girlfriend shrugged off the robe, threw it onto the dresser and started brushing her now dry hair.

"Really needed it, babe. You totally worn me out today," was Effy's answer as she pulled her hair into a lose ponytail like she always did before bed.

"Yeah, gotcha..." The twin said absentmindedly as she checked out every curve of her lover's Fuck-tastic body. After a month of working out daily and endless hours of intense shagging, Effy's naturally beautiful fit body was getting even fitter: her muscles were more defined; she was developing an awesome looking rock hard baby six pack; her never-ending legs were a hell lot stronger, her thighs were like clamps that trapped Katie's body and didn't want to let go. Effy's arms were more defined too and had nice healthy muscles. Katie shivered when she remembered the way Effy had lifted her up that morning onto her own desk.

"Not tired of the view yet?" Effy's teasing voice pulled Katie out of her reverie and the twin actually blushed slightly when her girlfriend shot her one of her famous smirks. The shorter girl rolled her eyes.

"Fuck off, yeah? And no, I'm never gettin' fuckin' tired of this view," Katie said and kept openly checking out her girlfriend's body.

Effy smirked as she opened a drawer of their dresser and pulled out an old shirt dress of hers that now she used to sleep in...whenever she used clothes at all for bed, that's it. The taller brunette slipped the shirt on, which got her an unhappy exclamation from her girlfriend.

"Hey! I was fucking watching that!" Katie complained but then gave her girlfriend a sultry look. "Why don't you come over, babe? I can fix it up for ya."

Effy's smirk was replaced by an amused smile as she walked to her side of the bed and slid under the covers next to her girlfriend.

"I think it's better if we get some rest, babe. I have patients first thing in the morning. Sorry, Kay," Effy apologized but leaned in and placed a sweet short kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"What? What the fuck is goin' on?" Katie sat up straight on the bed and looked down at her girlfriend. "You only say fucking no to sex when something's in your mind."

"Everything's fine, babe," Effy answered and reached out to grab her girlfriend's hand. "I'm just a little bit tired after all the..._exercise_ from today."

"Right, and I'm a fuckin' idiot," Katie rolled her eyes. The twin's look softened and looked pleadingly at her girlfriend. "I'm serious, Eff. What's goin' on? Since you quitted smoking you started workin' out and shit. What...I don't get it. Don't get me wrong, I fucking love it that you're workin' out and eating healthier and all that shit but...I wanna know why. Why are you doin' it?"

"Just have the extra energy, babe, that's all," Effy shrugged and Katie frowned.

"Elizabeth Stonem, don't fucking lie to me. I know something's goin' on. And I wanna know what."

Effy simply looked at her. She could clearly remember a short but meaningful conversation she had years before when she realized she was falling in love with Katie.

-**flashback**—

_They had been sitting in silence for the past ten minutes. Naomi was dying to ask why her friend had asked her to go over her place for tea, but she knew better than to push Effy so she quietly sipped her tea, waiting for her friend to speak whenever she was ready._

"_Weird Katiekins ain't here. Since you two started shaggin' she's always 'ere or you're always over there," Naomi commented when she couldn't stand the silence anymore. Effy finally looked at her and Naomi could see it written all over her beautiful face. "This is about 'er, ain't it? You wanna talk about Katie."_

"_You sound more like Cook every day," was all Effy said and went back to sip her tea. _

"_So this __**IS**__ about her," Naomi said, ignoring her friend's comment, and gave her a questioning look. "So out with it, then. Got tired of shaggin' 'er so soon? Katiekins not good enough in the sack or what?" That got the reaction Naomi was fishing for._

"_Don't fucking talk about her like that!" Effy practically yelled and Naomi gave her a half surprised half smug arched eyebrow._

"_Oh my fucking God. No fucking way... Can't believe I didn't see it comin'. It's there, written all over your face, babes," Naomi spoke and looked at her best friend with a sympathetic tiny smile. "So what you gonna do about it?" _

_Effy sipped her tea, mentally bitch-slapping herself for being so stupid and taking Naomi's bait, as she pondered what to say..._

"_The last time love broke me...and I broke him in the process," was all Effy managed to say. Naomi look lost in thoughts for a second before she looked back at her._

"_You weren't strong enough back then, Eff. And maybe...he wasn't strong enough to take it either," Naomi said, knowing she was probably the only person who could get away with saying something like that. _

"_Katie's stronger than me," Effy stated._

"_Stronger than all of us fuckers give 'er credit for," Naomi said. "I'll fucking kill ya if you ever tell her I said this but...she can take it. She can take __**you**__. Katie's strong enough." _

"_Maybe you're right..." Effy finally nodded and went back to her tea._

-**end of** **flashback**—

Katie gave an impatient raised eyebrow and Effy gave her a small smile.

"I really fucking love you, Kay," Effy said and her girlfriend's frown disappeared because she knew that if Effy said it, then Effy meant it.

"Then fucking tell me what's goin' on," Katie said calmly. "Whatever it is...You know you can tell me."

Effy sat up straight to imitate her girlfriend's position, their knees touching, and started playing with the hem of her shirt.

"When Naomi told me about Emily being pregnant we talked some more," Effy started and fought down her inner nerves. She knew Katie needed to know and they would have this talk eventually. "She asked me if you and I ever talked about kids."

Katie's mouth hung open slightly. The twin forced herself to breathe and nodded for her girlfriend to continue. Now more than ever she wanted to know what Effy had to say.

"She asked me if I wanted kids...with you," Effy said and had to force herself to look right into her girlfriend's chocolate brown eyes. The eyes that were looking at her, big, hopeful and expectant.

"And...What did you tell her?" Katie managed to ask, both fearing her girlfriend's answer and feeling the hope starting to rise inside her chest...

"That I did. I do," Effy said and decided to continue before Katie had a chance to say anything. "But I also know the...biggest obstacle, and I know how much you wanted kids. And I know it's not the same. But a couple of weeks ago I went to the doctor. She ran some tests and told me that if I stopped smoking completely, got healthier and started working out, I shouldn't have a problem... To get pregnant."

"You'd...do that?" Katie asked, not believing her own ears. Since that night she had wondered if maybe she should bring up the subject with her girlfriend but the fear of Effy telling her that she didn't want kids was too big...Now she couldn't believe it...Effy was right in front of her, telling her she wanted kids... "You'd really do that...for me?"

Effy let out a small chuckle and reached out to caress Katie's cheek.

"Don't you know by now that I'd do pretty much anything for you?"

Katie looked down for a second and a small smile appeared on her lips.

"But this is serious shit...Are you sure that you..." Katie tried to keep speaking but she was still too fucking shocked.

"I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't sure, Katie. The question is, do **you** want to? I know it's not the same, not the way you wanted and imagined it but if you want. The doctor told me that it'd take about a year to completely clean my body of you know, the cigarettes and shit.

"Are you kidding me? 'Course I fucking do!" Katie suddenly laughed. "Ya know? Ems and I had the same conversation. She asked and I told her I wasn't sure 'cause I didn't know what you wanted and even if you did, how were we going to do it? 'Cause I honestly didn't think you'd be willing to..."

"Won't deny the idea kinda scares me, Kay. I never thought about kids, and specially getting pregnant and all that stuff, before. Before you." Effy frowned slightly as she forced herself to talk. Her girlfriend deserved her to do it, Katie deserved to know. "I honestly couldn't help to think about it, ya know? What it'd be like...a kid with your eyes and your smile? I know I never told ya but I love your eyes and your smile."

Katie looked down, crestfallen. Effy wanted a kid that looked like her? But Effy knew that wasn't possible...the elder twin fought down the sense of disappointment within her but looked up when she felt her girlfriend's hands cover hers.

"I know, and I'm not disappointed at all. Katie, I fucking love you, 'kay? And I don't give a shit if our kid fucking looks like me or if we adopt, I just want it to be ours. I want us to do this together. I really do."

"I can't fucking believe this, babe. I had kinda...resigned myself, ya know. I knew it was something I wouldn't have. But now...you're telling me you wanna have a baby with me..." Katie had to fought back tears because she was getting overwhelmed a little bit. She couldn't believe what Effy was saying...

"Never thought about adopting?" Effy asked, wondering for a second why Katie never thought about it.

"Guess I never really thought about it 'cause I didn't like the idea of doing it alone," Katie answered, shrugging slightly.

"This will take a while. It won't-"

"I know it won't be easy, and it won't happen right away," Katie cut her off, nodding eagerly. "But fucking Christ, Eff, you're willing to give me what I thought I'd never get...I...I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too. Come here, babe," Effy said and pulled her girlfriend into a hug. Katie wrapped her arms around the taller brunette's waist, holding onto her for dear life. The young psychiatrist laid them both down and kept her arms around her girlfriend, feeling the wonderful feeling of having Katie in her arms.

They simply laid there, sharing body heat for a few minutes, enjoying their closeness after the conversation they had just have...

Katie looked up with a sly smile.

"Just so you know, it'd be fucking amazing to have a Mini-You, babe. Fucking amazing," the twin commented and kissed the skin of Effy's chest. The blue eyed brunette smiled and kissed the top of Katie's head.

"Yeah, it'd be pretty cool, babe."

They ended up talking for about an hour more, especially about what the doctor had told Effy. And as they drifted off to sleep later that night, both girls had content smiles on their faces. They knew they hadn't talked about everything, they knew they would leave the subject alone for a little bit until it was time...But for now they were both happy knowing where they stood...

-**Ms&MsCIV**—

**(The next day at Emily's office)**

There was a ringing noise and the redhead girl, who was coming out of her private bathroom, hurried to walk around her desk and answer the phone.

"Okay, yeah. Send her in," Emily spoke into the receiver and hung up before sitting on her comfy leather chair.

Not two seconds later the Oh- so familiar figure of her sister entered her office holding her purse with one hand and a bag with take-out food with the other.

"Chinese, baby sis?" Katie lifted the bag a little.

"Fuck, yeah. I'm fucking starving," Emily breathed out and nodded eagerly at her sister.

Katie sat down facing her sister across the desk and started pulling out the boxes she had bought. Emily's eyes sparkled when she saw her sister had gotten her favourites.

"I so fucking love ya right now, Kay," Emily licked her lips as a hungry predator as she grabbed the box and the most amazing smell in the world reached her nostrils.

"You better fucking love me, babes," Katie joked and grabbed her chopsticks.

Emily eyed her food carefully for a few seconds.

"What? Don't fucking tell me you don't like it anymore." Katie stood up for a second to grab two water bottles from the mini fridge her sister had in the corner of the office.

"I love it. But I know that every time you buy my favourite food something is up. Why are you here, Katie?" Emily asked and started eating the most delicious chicken lo mein in the world. "God, this is fucking amazing! Thanks for much for bringing food, Kay. Now spill it."

"There's no reason. Just wanted to do something nice and hang out for a little bit. We haven't spent time together much, lately," Katie said, trying to look as innocent as she could.

"Riiight. And I'm fucking stupid." Emily rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Come on, Kay. Out with it."

Katie rolled her eyes too and sighed. She knew Emily would know instantly something was going on. They were twins, after all, they always knew when something was happening to the other.

"'Kay, I kinda wanted to talk about something," Katie admitted and when she didn't continue her twin gave her an impatient look.

"About what? Is there something wrong?" Emily asked, instantly feeling the concern for her twin bubbling inside of her.

"Nothing bad, promise. It's just..." Katie's face lit up like a fucking Christmas tree and Emily couldn't help to feel slightly surprised because she hadn't seen that kind of smile in her sister's face. "It's just so fucking awesome, Ems."

"What is, Kay?" Emily asked, dying to know what had gotten her sister so excited.

"She told me, Ems."

"Told you what? Who?"

"You know...Effy..."

Emily's eyes widened.

"She fucking proposed?"

"What? No! Why the fuck did you think that?" Katie frowned.

"Don't know," Emily shrugged. "Anyway, what did she say?"

"Remember what you told me? That Naomi told you."

Emily's widened again as realization hit her.

"She talked to you about the...baby thing?"

"I asked her what the fuck was goin' on 'cause you know she was actin' weird," Katie started explaining and Emily nodded, remembering her sister voicing her concern for the sudden change in her girlfriend's behaviour. "And after pushing it for a bit she told me she'd gone to the doctor and got tested."

"Tested?"

"To see if she could get pregnant," Katie replied and Emily's jaw dropped open when Katie continued explaining the whole conversation.

"Wow..." was all Emily could say when her sister finished telling her everything.

"I fucking know! It's fucking amazing!" Katie exclaimed, excited.

"I didn't doubt of her love for you, Kay, but...but fuck...I mean..." Emily chuckled. "This is even better than proposing! Nothing screams _'I wanna spend the rest of my life with you'_ better than having a kid together."

Katie nodded and they kept eating in silence, they both thinking about what the eldest twin had just said.

"Are you really okay with having a kid with her?" Emily asked after a few minutes of silence. Katie frowned at her.

"What the fuck are you talkin' about? 'Course I fucking am!"

"I don't doubt it but...don't take it the wrong way but this wasn't your dream, Katie," Emily said, hoping her sister would give her time to explain before she got the wrong idea.

"None of this was my fucking dream, Ems. My dream was to have a fucking husband, get married, get pregnant and have kids. To be able to have those kids," Katie said but then she smiled calmly. "And although I wish I could have kids...I'm fucking happy with my reality. This is my dream now. Effy's fucking amazing and I love her."

"I know. I don't doubt that, Kay. What I meant was that...you wanted to have kids. Get pregnant, the fucking morning sickness and the funny cravings. The whole nine fucking yards. That's what I mean. Are you really okay with...seein' her goin' through all that? Not being you the one doing it?"

Katie sighed.

"It'll be hard, I know, Ems. I fucking know it'll be fucking difficult sometimes, 'kay? But this morning I did some thinking...and I can't fucking wait to see her pregnant. I mean...Last night..." Katie struggled to find the words. It was hard to try and put into words everything she was feeling. "Last night it was like...Like I was happy and grateful 'cause she was willing to do this for me, ya know. She was willing to give me something I thought I wouldn't have. But...but today..."

"What?" Emily asked, nodding at her sister, encouraging her to continue.

"I realized that this wasn't just about her giving **ME** something. This was about her providing something for us, for...our relationship? She ain't doin' this just for me, she's doin' this for herself too. 'Cause she wants it too. And I...can't..." Katie shook her head and chuckled. "I always dreamt of a kid who looked like me and whoever the fuck I was with. Now it's like I can't wait to get a Mini-Effy. Get what I mean?"

Emily smiled and nodded, unconsciously lowering one of her hands and placing it over her small baby bump.

"You'll be okay, Katie. You'll be okay," the youngest twin stated.

"Besides, Effy told me the doctor recommended her to go back to seeing Carmen," Katie said, referring to Dr. Carmen Gonzales, the psychiatrist that had helped Effy after the whole disaster with that motherfucker Foster and Freddie's death. It had been a really hard process but Dr. Gonzalez and Katie had teamed up to help the brunette and they had gotten her out of her state of depression.

"You think it's necessary?" Emily asked.

"We both think it's not a bad idea. With Effy's history of depression and the...you know, it's a really good idea. Actually we thought about setting up an appointment with her and talk about this."

"That sounds like a really good idea, Kay," Emily agreed.

"I know. But now I can't fucking wait, ya know? To have our Mini-Effy. Jesus Fucking Christ, he or she would be so fucking cute," Katie blurted out, laughing, and Emily smiled at the way her sister's eyes were sparkling with almost adoration. The youngest twin giggled.

"Sure will be cute...And if that kid's anything like Effy it'd be fucking dangerous too," Emily joked and laughed along with her sister.

"Fucking right 'bout that one. That kid's gonna have us all eatin' from the palm of his or her hand."

They laughed for a whole minute before Emily placed her empty box of take-out on her desk and reached out for her sister's hand. Katie smiled and reached out too, their hands instantly connecting.

"I'm truly...fucking happy for ya, Kay."

"Thanks, Ems. I mean, I know it won't happen overnight. It'll take 'bout a year for Effy to get completely clean, you know, the cigarette stuff. And then the procedures don't always work on the first try..." Katie took a deep breath and sighed contently. "But now it's possible. Now I know she wants it too."

"You'll be a wonderful mum, Katie," Emily said as she let go of her sister's hand.

"You'll be fuckin' awesome too, Ems," Katie said back. The eldest twin grabbed her bottle of water and took a long swing before putting it back on the desk.

"By the way, talking about mothers of the year...Guess who came by the house yesterday," Emily said as she imitated her sister and gulped down some water.

"Who? Gina?" Katie asked.

"No, I don't hate Gina, do I?" Emily made a face and Katie's jaw hit the floor when realization hit her.

"She had the nerve to show up at your house?" The eldest twin asked, dislike pouring with every word as if they were talking about something gross.

"Oh yeah, she had the fucking nerve," Emily nodded and sighed.

"What the fuck did she say?" Katie asked.

"First, she was all like…_'Oh, Emsy, I'm so happy! This is so wonderful!'_" Emily faked a cheery annoying voice whilst saying it and made the hand gestures they both knew so well their mother did. Katie couldn't help to giggle a bit but stopped when the words her sister said actually registered in her brain.

"Wait…what the fuck?" Katie blurted out.

"And 'course I was like _'What. The. Fuck?'_" Emily continued with a roll of her eyes. "And she was like _'Oh now that you've seen sense Katie will see sense too and we'll be a family again.'_ Again, I was like…_'What. The. Fuck are you talking about?'_

"What the fuck was she talking about, Ems?" Katie asked, frowning. She didn't like it where it was going at all.

"It gets better, Kay. When I asked her what the fuck she was talking about, **AGAIN**. She was like _'You don't have to pretend, dear. Who is the father? I knew you'd meet some lovely lad and forget about this nonsense.'_ I was like… _'Are you fucking insane? You think I cheated on my wife with some stupid guy?'_"

Katie sighed and shook her head, feeling the disappointment and the anger burning inside her chest. How dared she? The eldest twin understood that she obviously would never accept them but why couldn't she just leave them alone? Why did she have to keep bothering them?

"Jesus Fucking Christ! Is she seriously that thick headed or just plain stupid?" Katie wondered out loud. "Or she just enjoys pissing us off."

Emily sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know. All I know is that I don't want her anywhere near my friends, family and specially our child," the youngest twin commented.

"Why can't she just leave us alone? She will never accept us, she really enjoys upsetting us that fucking much?"

"I don't know, Kay. I just want her away from my family. I'd keep an eye alert if I were you, just in case," Emily shrugged.

"You think she will try to get to me now?" Katie asked, a little bit surprised. Emily shrugged again.

"Who the fuck knows how her twisted fucking mind works, Kay?" Emily said and took another sip of her water. "Naomi went over to the house when she found out."

Katie almost chocked with her water.

"What? And she came out of there alive?" The brunette twin asked, completely shocked at the revelation.

"She told them that if she didn't leave us alone she'll take legal measures," Emily told her sister.

"Holy fuck, she did?" Katie frowned. "She can do that?"

"She knows more about law than I do."

"Shit."

"I know, right?"

Katie looked down at her wrist watch.

"I better get back to work. Got two meetings this afternoon," the brunette twin said and started putting the empty boxes of take out back in the plastic bag so it was easier to throw them into the garbage.

"Anything interesting?"

"A wedding and the opening of a new club," Katie replied.

"I thought you weren't going to do weddings anymore," Emily commented as she stood up and grabbed the bag with the empty boxes.

"I know. Those bitches usually drive me fucking mental. But this girl is actually quite nice. She's was Effy's classmate. So far she wants something simple and nice. She loved the pictures of your wedding."

Emily laughed.

"You keep showing off those, huh?"

"It was my best work. 'Course I fuckin' show them off," Katie said with a _'DUH'_ tone. "Anyway, gotta go. Talk to you later, sis."

The twins hugged each other before Katie left…

-**Ms&MsCIV**—

The blonde girl stopped typing in her laptop and looked out the window. Naomi sighed. It was cold as fucking Antarctic outside so she had decided to stop for a hot coffee at Starbucks and work a little on the article she had due for the next morning. Emily might be her wife but she was bossy at work…And Naomi secretly loved it…

A wolf howled to the moon and Naomi hurried to pull out her phone from her jeans pocket. The blonde received a few glares because of Emily's ringtone but Naomi couldn't care less. She opened her wife's text and smiled.

'_Hey, baby. What U doin'?_

_Where are U?_

_Miss U. Finished work n' goin' home._

_J let me go earlier._

_Love U. __**XXX**__'_

Naomi chuckled and dialed her wife's number.

"_Hey, gorgeous lady,"_ Emily's voice said in the other end of the phone.

"Ummm, somebody's feelin' flirty today," Naomi said and bit her lip to suppress her smile. "How are you, love? Why goin' home earlier? Morning sickness bein' a bitch again?"

"_That and I'm tired. You see, __**somebody**__ kept me up all night last night."_ Naomi could hear the teasing tone in her wife's voice and chuckled.

"Tell your bloody wife to not wear you out, babe. I want my turn with ya too," Naomi joked and her heart started racing within her chest when she heard Emily giggling. Her wife had the most cute and sexy giggle in the whole world.

"_So where are you?"_ Emily asked on the other end.

"Jay asked me if I could deliver something for 'im and I needed some fresh air," Naomi said as she drank the last of her coffee.

"_Why? Not feeling well?"_ Emily asked, automatically worried.

"I'm okay, love, don't worry. Just needed some air and a walk. Stopped at Starbucks for some coffee when it got too cold," Naomi replied and heard her wife groaning.

"_Urgh! I hate you right now."_ She could almost hear Emily putting on the other end.

"Well, what'd you say if I get you a nice hot chocolate, that one you love so much, and go home early?" Naomi practically purred into her phone, already imagining a nice sexy afternoon and evening spent with her sexy wife.

"_Amazing idea, baby. I __**really**__, really miss ya,"_ the petite redhead's voice whispered seductively and Naomi silently gulped at hearing her wife's usually husky voice become even huskier.

"Me too, love. I'll get your hot chocolate and go right over," Naomi croaked out.

"_Can't wait._"

Naomi's eye caught a glimpse of familiar eyes and looked at the entrance. The blonde saw her best friend walking towards her and made a gesture to indicate she was on the phone. Effy nodded as she sat down in front of her and tapped her wrist with her forefinger. Naomi understood her friend was asking if she had time to talk.

"Hey, babe. Look, Effy's just got here and wants to talk. Would you mind if I stay? Sorry," Naomi told her wife on the phone.

"_Don't worry, baby. I get it. She needs you right now, trust me."_

"Okay? I'll be home later, love. I'm cooking dinner tonight, yeah?"

"_Great. Tell Effy I said hi and congratulations, yeah? Love you, Nai,"_ Emily's calm voice said on the other end and Naomi frowned slightly.

"What…? Love you too, Em."

Naomi's frown deepened as she hung up her phone and closed her laptop, putting both objects inside her briefcase, which was on the chair next to her.

"Why'd Emily tell me to congratulate you, Effy?" Naomi instantly asked her best friend.

"Hello to you too. Let me get some coffee first, yeah?"

"Okay. Get me another one, please."

"Sure," Effy said and walked away without even asking what she wanted because she already knew what Naomi usually had.

"What the fuck is goin' on?" Naomi wondered out loud to herself. It all was looking a little bit weird for her. Was something happening with her best friend? And why did Emily know about it before she did?

"You'll get wrinkles if you keep frowning," Effy's teasing voice brought her of her reverie. Naomi watched her place two steamy cups of hot coffee on the table and sat down in front of her.

"Thanks," Naomi said as she grabbed the new cup and brought it up to her lips. "So now, what the fuck is going on? What do I have to congratulate you for, Eff?"

"Katie must have already talked to Emily," Effy said before taking a sip from her cup. "Katie and I talked last night."

"About what?" Effy gave her a meaningful look and Naomi's eyes widened slightly. "Oh. How'd it go?"

"Went well. Talked a lot. Told her everything the doc told me," Effy said and Naomi nodded.

"She was excited, I bet."

Effy gave her a tiny smile.

"She was," was all the blue eyed brunette said.

"And how are you feelin' 'bout this whole deal?" Naomi asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I thought I was the shrink here, Naomi," Effy teased.

"You're the shrink but I'm your fucking best friend so fuck off and start talking, Effy," Naomi shot back.

"You already know everything, there's not much else to tell," Effy shrugged nonchalantly.

Naomi sighed and took a deep breath.

"You wanted to talk, Effy. Right now I could have shagging my sexy wife so don't make me waste my time," the blonde said, obviously in an irritated mood.

"Somebody's cranky. Didn't get much sleep last night?" Effy teased with her classic smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Christ, Effy, cut the crap. Yeah?" Naomi rolled her eyes in the best Campbell fashion and glared at her best friend. "I'm serious, Eff. I don't even know why you still fucking insist in doing this to us. Read the fucking news, babes, we know you way too fucking much. Doesn't work anymore."

"You're not fun anymore, Campbell," Effy rolled her eyes. "Why are you such a mood cow?"

"You obviously wanted to talk or you wouldn't have come to me. But if you're gonna start acting like your old-self I'll just go home to make love with my sexy and beautifully pregnant wife," Naomi said.

"Geez, Naomi, ditch me for a shag. Thanks," Effy teased with mock-hurt.

Naomi sighed and brought up her hand to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Eff, babes, I know you're scared shitless about this whole deal," the blonde started.

"Am not," Effy said calmly, mask full on place, and Naomi gave her a disbelieving look.

"You are scared shitless, babes. You know it, I know it. We both fucking know it," the blonde said calmly, knowing how difficult her best friend could be sometimes. "Eff, look, we already talked about this, okay? You're ready for this. Don't freak out 'cause there's nothing to worry about. You love her, she fucking loves you. You wanna do this together. I know it's scary as fuck, babes, but you will be okay. You're fucking ready."

Effy sighed, finally lowering her _'mask'_ and focused her eyes on her cup of coffee.

"She was so fuckin' excited and happy, Nai," the blue eyed brunette spoke finally and Naomi relaxed. "I don't wanna disappoint 'er by not being able to do this. I don't wanna screw this up."

"And why the fuck would you screw it up? After all these years I've got a pretty good understanding of Katie and I know that even if the procedures don't work-"

"That's not what I mean, Naomi," Effy cut her off and shook her head. "I just…This is more complicated than it would be for another couple."

Naomi looked slightly surprised she hadn't thought about it before when realization dawned on her.

"Yeah, it's a pretty fucked up position. Puts more pressure on you," Naomi agreed and nodded.

"I really want this. Surprisingly, I seriously want it, you know, get pregnant and the whole deal. And I really wanna make her happy too, Naomi. But I don't wanna disappoint her. It's hard enough for her to know that I still can get pregnant and she fucking can't. Fuck, I know she even misses having periods and we all fucking hate periods."

"Eff, stop, babes, stop. You're gonna drive yourself fucking mental if you keep thinking like that. Yes, we all understand that is hard for her 'cause she wanted it, badly. But…I just know that Katie understands it. She doesn't resent you for still being able to get pregnant, she doesn't resent Emily…Effy, babes, you gotta remember that she fucking loves you and even if…I don't know, you end up adopting…she'll still love you. Ya know, once I overheard a conversation she was having with Emily. And like I said, even if you end up adopting, you will still be making her happy 'cause what she wanted the most was a partner to do this, Eff."

"Since when are you the fucking all knowin one here?" Effy joked with a small teasing smile.

Naomi snorted.

"Since I pulled my head out of my arse and started to actually fucking listen," Naomi chuckled and took another sip of her coffee. "Eff, you'll be okay. You're ready and for whatever's worth, you've still got over a whole fucking year to get that pretty head of yours ready, 'kay? Just chill out."

Effy actually laughed and Naomi grinned.

"So what about you? Scared shitless too?" Effy asked, knowing full well her best friend was scared.

"Fuck yeah. Think am not? What the fuck do I know about kids? Will I be a good mum? 'Course I'm fucking scared shitless. Emily's too. Neither of us have experience with kids and shit. But we really want this," was Naomi's simple reply.

"You have grown up a lot, Naomi," Effy commented and the blonde could even detect some pride slipping out in her friend's voice.

"I'd fucking like to think so, yeah," Naomi said with an amused smile. "You're grown up too, Eff, quite a lot. The difference I think it's that you and Katie have been together for less time than Emily and I. But trust me, you guys will be okay. Just talk to Katie, and you know Emily and I are here too if things get noisy up there," the blonde pointed at her friend's head.

"Yeah, I know. Katie's really fucking excited to be an aunt," Effy commented with a smile.

"And you? Ready to be 'Aunty Effy'?" Naomi teased and gave her friend a playful wink.

"Well, your kid will need at least one aunt who can teach him or her about art and culture, don't you think?" Effy joked and Naomi laughed whole heartedly.

"Damn right, Eff," Naomi said and lifted her cup of coffee a little. Her best friend imitated her movement and smiled. "By the way, wanna guess who showed up at the house yesterday?"

"Shit. She did?" Effy instantly knew who Naomi was talking about and gave her best friend a sympathetic look. "How did that go?"

"I wasn't there. I found out when I got home at night. Mum spent the whole day with Emily. It seems that our _'lovely mother-in-law'_ told Emily just how glad she was Emily had seen sense and shagged a guy. She asked Emily who the father was and added that now Emily was sane again, Katie would see sense too and they'd be a family again," Naomi explained with a bitter smile on her face.

"Bitch," Effy muttered under her breath. "She can't just leave 'em alone, can she?"

"I know. So I went over to their house and threatened her with taking legal measures," Naomi added nonchalantly. Effy actually laughed and looked at her, surprised.

"You did? Fucking great, babes."

-**Ms&MsCIV**—

**(The next Friday at Emily's and Naomi's house)**

"Fuck. Me. I never ate this much," Naomi said as she fell on the couch and patted her flat toned stomach. "Put me in the fridge and eat me for Christmas," the blonde joked.

Effy sat on her favourite armchair, looked at her best friend and smirked.

"I think they're trying to fatten us up," Effy joked and the two friends laughed.

"We'll have to spend some extra time at the gym tomorrow," Naomi said.

"Daddy Fitch will be happy, then," Effy added and laughed, Naomi laughing along with her.

"If he tries to make us use one of those fucking t-shirts again I'm gonna kill 'im," the blonde joked and made a face after remembering Rob's attempt to make them wear the _'Don't get fit: get Fitch!'_ t-shirt.

"Christ, no fucking way I'm wearing that."

"Well, in you it'd look like one of your fucking dresses so it wouldn't be ridiculous," Naomi laughed and avoided being hit by the cushion her friend had thrown at her.

Emily and Katie entered the living room, the later holding the tray with coffee, hot chocolate for Emily, and some homemade cookies that Gina had dropped by that evening.

"What are you two laughing about?" Emily asked, curious, as she sat down next to her wife, instantly snuggling closer to her. The four girls grabbed their mugs and a cookie, which were fucking delicious.

"Effy wearing one of the t-shirts from your dad's gym. Would look like one of her fucking dresses," Naomi said and laughed again. Emily giggled next to her.

"With a bad pun," Emily added and giggled again.

Katie handed her girlfriend her mug and grabbed the last one for herself. The eldest twin settled in her favourite place, Effy's lap, and kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

"I think you'll still look gorgeous as fuck, babe," Katie told her girlfriend with a smile. Effy chuckled and placed a kiss on Katie's lips.

"If you think so, babe," was all the blue eyes brunette said.

Emily and Naomi shared a look and rolled their eyes at the same time.

"And they call us lovey-dovey," Naomi chuckled.

Emily put her mug back on the coffee table, grabbed Naomi's and put it there as well before snuggling even closer to her wife. The blonde wrapped her arm around her shoulders and the redhead rested her head on her wife's shoulder. Naomi smiled down at her and leaned in so their lips could meet for a sweet kiss, her hand unconsciously moving to rest over Emily's baby bump.

"Oi! You two, stop sucking faces!" Katie's voice as usual made them pull apart. "Ems, did you talk to dad today?"

"Nai and I went over to his place to help him unpack some stuff and made lunch for him," Emily answered, nodding. They had found out about Rob's decision of filing for the divorce and that he was staying at a hotel the next day it had happened. They had gotten together for dinner at the Italian restaurant they all loved to go sometimes, along with Gina and Kieran, and had announced he was divorcing Jenna. To say they were surprised and shocked was the understatement of the year, but Rob had explained that he should have done it a long time before and that he could no longer be with somebody like Jenna. He only lived in a hotel for a couple of days though because he got a nice apartment and it was only ten minutes away from his daughters.

"We're gonna to stop by tomorrow before going on our date," Katie commented with a smile. Effy smiled at her when she felt Katie's fingers playing with her hair, the brunette twin seemed to enjoy doing that a lot.

"Maybe we should have a big family dinner this weekend," Effy suddenly said, surprising everyone, including her own girlfriend. "Invite everybody. Panda, Thomas, JJ and Cook. And of course Gina, Kieran and Rob."

"Great idea, Effy," Emily agreed. "It'd be lovely."

"Yeah. Great idea, Eff," Naomi agreed with a smile.

"This weekend, babe?" Katie asked, giving her girlfriend a look.

"You're right. Next weekend, perhaps?" Effy looked at her friends and girlfriend. She would never postpone her plans to be alone with Katie for anybody. Well...maybe only for Naomi, but she wasn't going to tell her girlfriend that. The eldest twin gave her a satisfied look.

"Great idea, babe," Katie said and kissed her girlfriend's lips.

"So, Eff, any special reason for the gathering?" Naomi asked her friend, wanting to know what she was up to.

"Remember my research? I thought about turning it into a book," Effy explained. "And it will get published."

Her best friend, her technically sister-in-law and girlfriend all turned to look at her, shock written all over their faces.

"You're gonna get published?" Naomi asked. "That's fucking amazing, Eff!"

"Congratulations, Effy, it's wonderful," Emily said, smiling at her friend.

"That's fucking awesome, babe. Why didn't you tell me before?" Katie asked her and left hers and her girlfriend's mugs on the coffee table.

Effy shrugged.

"Didn't give it that much importance before," was all Effy said.

"Well, it's fucking great, babe. And calls for a celebration!" Katie practically squealed before pulling her girlfriend into a sweet kiss.

Silence settled over them, both couples submerged in their own world for a moment.

Ending the kiss, Katie's eyes were looking right into Effy's, both girls bearing all their feelings just for each other. Love, trust, safety, joy, amusement, fear, insecurity... The brunette twin smiled and brought up her hand. The blue eyed psychiatrist reached out too and entwined their fingers together at the same time her spare arm wrapped itself around Katie's waist, snuggling them closer together.

Only two feet away, Naomi tightened her hold around her wife's smaller body and lowered her hand again to the beautiful small baby bump. Emily threw her head backwards so her chocolate brown eyes met ocean blue ones. Naomi's eyes asked her a simple question _'Is this really happening?'_ The redhead simply nodded and the blonde's smile grew bigger. They were the kind of couple who pretty much could hold an entire conversation with their eyes but right in that moment there were only three words their eyes were saying...

... _'I love you'_...

-**Ms&MsCIV**—

**Okay, that was the one-shot, my friends! I hope you liked it! I'll start jump a bit in the timelines of the one-shots now, just so you know... **


End file.
